Merlin
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: For Sam, pets were pets. Something that you loved, but slept outside. SAMCEDES oneshot! fluffflufffluff


Disclaimer: I own nothing

S&M

_Scratch, scratch _

"Sam….."

Sam groaned sleepily as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes hard. He knew this was going to happen, he just knew it. He peeked through his fingers, barely able to see Mercedes beside him. Regardless, he knew she'd be on her side hugging her pillow closely and most importantly still half enjoying dream land. He reached out one of his arms and shook her gently.

"Cedes, come on be fair"

"Just let him in"

_Scratch, scratch_

Despite his current postal address, Sam was still a country boy at heart. That had never been much of an issue for Mercedes before. Sure they had a few tiffs over a couple of fashion questionable t-shirts that he had tried to wear outside their apartment, but overall it was a null issue.

Then Mercedes wanted a dog.

Sam had been excited at first; he'd grown up around pets and had loved them. It was when they started visiting rescue shelters that Sam began to grow concerned. Mercedes seemed to have an affiliation for not dogs, but glorified rats. Fluffy little things with eyes so big they looked overgrown on their face. Then the clothes start to arrive in the mail_. Dog clothes._ Sam started to wonder if maybe he and Mercedes were on different wave lengths when it came to what a 'pet' was.

That's when the real dramas began.

Sam had been raised that pets were just that…pets. They slept outside, ate outside… lived outside...and just because they felt like family, didn't make them human.

Mercedes had cried herself to sleep when she found out what had happened to Sam's dog when he had gotten sick back before Sam had moved to Ohio. Sure it had been heartbreaking, but his Dad had done what people always did when their pets were ill- sent them to a better place.

It had been Mercedes tears that night that had gotten Sam to bow down and allow her to pick out the dog. He came home to find a black, fluffy oversize rat named Merlin curled up on his bed.

That had been a deal breaker.

Animals sleep in their bed and humans sleep in human bed. That what was the rule.

Mercedes had invoked silent treatment after that, but Sam maintained his ground. Well, he grovelled and pouted and watched from the couch as she played and cuddled with their new puppy. He could kind of understand it. Little Merlin was pretty cute but he also had an elaborate doggy bed that Sam had paid a lot of money for.

Mercedes ended up seeing his point of view and agreed that Merlin would sleep in his own bed. That had been a week ago. Now it was two am and little Merlin wanted to come in.

_Scratch, scratch _

Mercedes curled into Sam's side, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Please Sam"

His resolve was weakening. His sleep addled brain was being affected by her touch. She wasn't playing fair.

"Sam…."

She murmured snuggling closer, he now faced her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Their noses were touching and this close Sam could see she still had her eyes closed.

"Mercedes…we agreed"

"I know, but he is out there…cold, alone…."

Sam wondered how a dog with a more elaborated bedding then he ever had in life could be cold, but it was way too early to argue that point now.

"Sam just get him"

She nuzzled into his chest and Sam dropped his head back with a groan but still pulled her in closer.

"Mercedes the power you have over me is disturbing"

She chuckled and kissed his chest lightly before answering

"So does that mean you'll let him in?"

S&M

In Sam's opinion the alarm rang way too early. Groaning he reached out for his phone, slapping his hand down to stop the ringing.

"When will you remember to shut it off before bedtime on our days off?"

Mercedes grumbled beside him.

Smirking, he replied

"Well, I can think of one way we could spend this early morning…"

He attempted to roll over when something yelped beside him.

"Merlin!"

Mercedes cried out worried and glaring had at Sam. The little puppy was snuggled up between them and after giving Mercedes and enthusiastic lick fell back asleep. Sam grimaced

"I'm not touching you till you get rid of puppy germs"

Mercedes rolled her eyes

"As if I would do _that _with Merlin here! Don't be gross Sam"

Sam spluttered

"Well we'd kick him out first!"

"Not while he is still asleep, he needs his rest!"

"Rest from what? Eating, pooping and napping?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes again and slid down so her face was in line with little Merlin's  
"What do you think it's going to be like when we have kids Sam? Where are they going to sleep?"

Sam slid down to meet her eyes and reluctantly began stroking the sleeping puppy.

"In their own beds?"

Mercedes chuckled and she laced her fingers with his. Merlin opened one eye, confused as to why his massaged had stopped. Mercedes cooed and Sam soften at the action

"OK, all the kids will be allowed to sleep with us"

Mercedes chuckled

"Hear that Mer? Daddy said you can keep sleeping with us"

"What? No I didn't say that!"

"You just said our children can sleep with us. Merlin is my first born"

Sam studied Mercedes, hard and then blew out a big breath.

"Ok all our children can sleep with us"

Sam definitely was going to need to get a decent size mattress.

S&M

Blah, not my best! I just felt like sharing something and there hasn't been that many Samcedes one shots lately! Hope you enjoyed the fluff either way


End file.
